Two in One
by Derabenu
Summary: Rating M Because of some perverts out there. the story is just for you! XP No pairings really. ButchyBoy & SushiKet Co-writers Humor. if you find it funny, I guess! OneShot


**Two in one**

**Humor**

**OneShot :D**

**Rating M: Because of some of you perverted people... wrote this specialy for you!**

**Funny little one shot. I dont think anyone has used this plot before, it just came to me! I just came back from Texas... yes, Texas. Its way too hot over there! And driving for two days? Did I mention I was claustrophobic (Or whatever)? Yeah, I went a bit crazy in that car!**

**And thats how this idea came to my head..**

"It'll be fun, I promise," Blossom said, as Brick and Butch stared wide eyed at her.

"Your not really going through with this... right?" Brick asked, staring Blossom up and down.

"Of course I am!" Blossom said, very happy.

_**Zipp!**_

"Uh... maybe we shouldnt!" Butch stuttered.

"Just stick it in!" Blossom said, as she stretched it with her fingers.

"Well, here I come Blossom," Brick said, as he stuck it in.

"Yes!" Blossom shouted.

"Ah!" Brick shouted, as it felt weird around himself.

"C'mon Butch, just stick it in!" Blossom said, with a big smile on her face.

Butch didn't remember how he got in this situation, or why he was even here. Couldnt Brick and Blossom do it on their own?

"Hey, it actually feels good!" Brick said.

"Fine," Butch said, giving in. He looked for the other hole, and stuck it in.

"Oh!" Blossom squealed, surprised at how it stretched.

"Uh oh.." Brick said, as he gave a tug at it.

"What?" Butch asked, a bit scared.

"It's stuck!" Brick panicked, trying to pull himself out.

"Im stuck, too!" Butch shouted, as he tried pulling out.

"Well, pull harder!" Blossom said, as she too tried pulling them out.

Suddenly, the three heard footsteps coming up the stairs. They glanced at each other, sweating and faces with troubled expressions. They feared getting caught like _this. _The humiliation if someone caught them in _this _situation. They just had to get _stuck. _

"Brick? Butch?"

Not only would they get caught, but they would get caught by the innocent _Bubbles. _She shouldt see this! No, Blossom was going to tell her about it later! She was only ten for God's sake!

"Blossom, are you in there?" She called out from the hall.

"Bubbles, I dont think they are in there. Lets check in here!" Boomer suggested.

By now, Brick and Butch tensed. Not only Bubbles, but _Boomer _too? He was still too young to know what they were doing! Heck, he wouldnt even know where to stick it!

"Pull out!" Blossom whispered harshly.

They pulled, but to their dismay, they couldnt get out. The door knob twisted, and it popped open. Two blonde heads peeked in, and their mouths opened widely as they saw the three.

"B-Butch... what..?" Boomer said, shocked.

"Blossom!" Bubbles shrieked.

"How did you three end up like this?" Boomer shouted.

"We can explain!" Brick said, holding his hand up in defense.

"Great..." Butch mumbled.

"Can you help us, please?" Blossom asked, she pointed to the struck Brick and Butch.

"Why are they in... _there?_" Bubbles asked.

"Just help us!" Brick shouted, losing his temper.

"Hurry, I can feel him!" Butch said, disgusted.

"Your not too good, either!" Brick shouted.

"Stop fighting!" Blossom said.

"Okay, I'll grab Brick, you grab Butch," Bubbles said to Boomer.

"Okay," Boomer agreed, as he grabbed Butch tightly in his hands.

"One, Two, three!" Bubbles called, as they used thier power and freed Brick and Boomer.

"I'm _never, ever _doing that with you again!" Butch shouted.

"Get over it," Brick said.

"Well, I'm never letting you stick your finger in my Chinese Finger Trap ever again! Do you know how hard it is to find these in Townsville?" Blossom said, as she put a hand on her hip, while the other had the pink Chinese Finger Trap.

"That was awesome, though!" Brick said, as smiled brightly at Blossom.

Boomer and Bubbles looked at each other, as grins came upon their inncoent faces.

"Can we try?"

**didnt see that coming, Huh? What were you thinking? If you dont know what a Chinese Trap is, it's one of those neat pattern things, where you put your finger in, and some one else puts theirs in, and you are 'stuck'. Here is a link.**

**Funny? No? ****Review!**

**I didn't do this on my own, here are the two amazing people that helped me think of a good plot.**

**ButchBoy**

**SushiKet (FictionPress)**

**I will be doing some stories with them, mostly one-shots. **

**Link~~~ Is on my profile :P**


End file.
